


We Go Together

by CallowAlex, thishasbeenaPSA (CallowAlex)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben doesn’t die, F/M, Post The Rise of Skywalker, Smut, Tasteful Smut, soulmates?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallowAlex/pseuds/CallowAlex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallowAlex/pseuds/thishasbeenaPSA
Summary: Basically just another ‘Ben doesn’t die/ Kylo Ren redemption arch’
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The ravine was dark. Ben sat, half dead, only wondering what was happening to Rey just above the surface. He saw the sky light open, he saw everything he once strived for, a star killer fleet, demolishing the ships of his new allies. He suddenly thought of all the people he had tortured, all the people he killed, and despite himself, he began to cry. Everything was heavy, like his whole life had suddenly caught up to him. And regret sunk in. Through the cracks in his skin and in his bones, he felt it. And the starships fell like falling stars, and the lasers went off like a million matches, and he felt it. A disturbance. Like everything within him was fading. But something was wrong; it wasn’t him.  _ Rey _

And so, with the might of is broken body, he pulled himself up. His physical strength was something he trained carefully to build, but the weight. His almost impossible to hold the weight of everything, his parents death, his atrocities, his conscience was weighing him down, so much so that his connection with the force was waning. He couldn’t focus.

Suddenly, he felt another fracture in the force. She hadn’t much longer. He continued to climb, and as he did, he slipped, and he heard a crunch. For a moment, he thought the sound was the gravel under his feet, but as he pushed up with his legs, he felt searing pain. Not quite ‘stabbed in the gut with a lightsaber by the one you love’ pain, but pain nonetheless. His leg was shattered. 

And as he pulled up his body, he heard the Sith choir, singing their mournful tune, and he saw the lightning, and he heard the unsheathing of a lightsaber, and he felt it. Something he knew Rey felt too. He felt a swelling, like a choir of his own, by every Jedi to ever be. And he realized, in that moment, in the eyes of the force, he was redeemed. He had died for the light, and he was about to do it again. 

Suddenly, there was a crack, and the sound of crumbling, and a body hitting a solid four. He felt a surge and a sudden flatline. He was quickly running out of time. 

He reached the top after what seemed like an eternity. He placed one hand on the cliff, and found another on the gravel coated ground. It was eerily quiet. Everything was blank except for his racing hard and heavy breathing. And so he crawled to her, the pain burning up and down his body. After span of time he got lost in, he got to her. He no longer felt their connection, it was like she was millions of miles away, like a bad radio signal. This was the same way he felt when he was dying, and now it was Rey, the woman he had been connected to since birth, the Jedi of the Palpatines, and him, the almost Sith son of the Skywalkers. Walking contradictions, their life an enigma. And if he didn’t act fast, he would soon be the last Jedi. 

He held her gently, knowing he was about to die. He held her stomach, and focused. He heard his uncle and mother and his ear, men and women he had never met speaking to him. Never before had he felt this way with the Sith. This connection, like he was part of something greater than himself. He felt his strength dwindling, and was just about ready to move on to the light that beconded him into a place he’d never been.

As he began to fade, he felt a warm hand on his. He lost his focus, and Rey drew in a sharp breath, but gripped her hand tighter on his, he felt her exhaustion, she felt his pain. 

Exogol. A planet made for death, a planet they were either destined to rule or die on, a place consumed by the Sith and the Dark Side, sat beneath them. And as the planet spun, they embraced. He held her, not as Kylo Ren, but as himself. 

“Ben,” she mustered, smiling the smile of a child who saw their first Christmas tree light up. He looked at her in disbelief for a moment. A wounded girl on a sandy planet, a woman filled with resentment, and a human who had saved his life more times than he could count. He felt her hand touch his face gently, like  _ he  _ was the one about to shatter. And as she drew herself closer, he realized he was where he always wanted to be; by her side. 

Their kiss was not one of desperation or passion, but one of hope, of release, of thanks, of forgiveness. And there was a rebirth and a death in that kiss, a celebration and a mourning, a life given, a life taken, two new forces together in harmony. And they kissed, and he felt hot tears on his face, but to whom they belonged he did not know. And as he pulled away, he collapsed, and he let himself fade. He was redeemed. 

***

Rey woke up in a med bay. The blue-white lights shone at her, and she yawned, flinching at the pain the movement caused. She had been cleaned up, her injured body carefully tended to. She now donned a white tank, a grey leather tactical jacket, and army green pants. The outfit was comfortable but movable. She got up. 

When she exited the med bay, Poe and Finn awaited her, surrounded by the drones and Chewie. Finn went to give her a hug, but Poe held him back. “She’s still hurt. Give her space,” he mumbled. 

As if I’m retaliation, she pulled everyone she could into a giant hug. The pain seared through her, but she was glad she did it nonetheless. And as she hugged them, she thought of her most recent memories, of Palpatine, of the war, of Ben. 

She pulled away. “Where is he?” Her urgency gave away her fear. “Where’s Ben?”

Poe looked at Finn, who gestured for him to go on. “Well, he’s in very bad condition. His location is only known by a handful of people. We’re not sure he’ll make it at this-“

“I need to see him. Now.” 

***

When she arrived, there was a hush on the small med ship. The fear was palpable, they were scared of the man who sat in the bed. The Supreme Leader of the First Order, the Master of the Knights of Ren. The man was more of a myth. They trembled in fear, no nurse daring to stay longer than 15 minutes in his chamber. His dawning legacy was of a blooming Sith Lord, but to those few that saw him, and the fewer still that actually bothered to  _ look,  _ he was just a boy. He was certainly older, his 6’2 stature giving away his adulthood, but he suddenly had the face of a boy. A boy that has had his world torn apart, certainly, but a boy nonetheless. 

Rey went through the doors to see him. She closed her eyes and urged him to stir, hoping he could hear her somewhere. And, as if peering through muddy water, she saw him move, so slightly it was a blur. He was with her. 

She sat on the side of the bed, being careful not to touch him. “Ben, I’m here with you.” She waited a little bit for a response, but got nothing. “I need you to know I didn’t forget about you, and that I’m still fighting for you. To be honest, I never wanted to fight against you. I knew we had a reason to be on the same side, I just didn’t know what side that would be. I think I was scared. Scared of who I might be, what you would be. Everything got so jumbled I forgot when and what I should be focusing on

“So after this I need to make my case to them about you. When-“ she swallowed the lump that grew in the back of her throat, “If you come back to us, it’s not going to be easy to get everyone on our side. They’re unsure, Ben, but I am not. I trust that this is not a ruse, but they’re already nervous about me being in the same room with you. But, if I can be candid, I doubt you could beat me, nor I you. Our power is too intertwined, we need to exist together or we will destroy everything fighting each other. But, despite all my fears, I still trust you. I think we can do so much good, Ben.” She squeezed his hand tightly, hoping somewhere deep down he could feel it. And when she touched him she felt what was almost a shock. And for a moment she was seized by something not her own, something dark and compelling. It told her to lay her hands all over him, to kiss him, to hurt him in a way he’d never know. She slid her hand up his arm until she suddenly snapped out of it at his tricep. She pulled her arm off like his skin there burned. She was still intertwined with his thoughts. She hastily exited the med bay. 

***

Convincing Finn and Poe to forgive Ben was not as difficult as she originally thought. Yes, they were stubborn, but they could tell by her earnest that she meant everything she said. Convincing the droids and Chewie was another. They posed many logical questions, brought up things she nary consider. But in the end, they decided to trust her. After all, they didn’t have much of anyone else to turn to. 

Soon, they returned to the Resistance’s base, Ben still on the brink of death. They celebrate and mourn, revel and count their losses. Rey feels the weight of those that sacrificed their lives on both sides, the heros and villains of their own stories. 

And she sat by Leia’s bed and cried, wondering. She wanted to know why this all had to be her problem, her fight. And although the war was won, it would not be the last battle, it would not be the last time innocent lives were lost. And it was not over for her, either. She had a war within her, of Jedi and Sith. She had so much good within her, that Leia saw. But she could do things only Sith could do, felt things that Sith must only feel. And she was scared. She was scared of that feeling she felt with Ben at the med bay, the way she almost did something unspeakable, so unlike her, but she almost did it anyway. She stood up, lifted her head to the sky, and began to walk. 

The rain fell gently to the ground. She used it to was the dirt from under her nails. She still had the lightsaber of Kylo Ren. She knew Ben didn’t want it anymore. She unsheathed it but did not open it. Just held it as she walked. When she reached a suitable place, she stopped, opening it. She heard the rain sizzle off the blade, letting it face the sky. The lightning, the healing, the thoughts. She turned the saber toward her stomach, letting it singe her shirt ever so slightly. She closed her eyes, preparing to rid the world of the last Sith. 

Suddenly, she heard a noise. Instinctively, she shot her eyes open and took an offensive stance. In front of her, however, lay Ben. She sheathed the saber, staring at the man in front of her. The one that could read her thoughts with ease. The one who knew what she thought at the moment in the med bay. 

She expected to watch him motionless, as if the force was taunting her by keeping him there. But he weakly pulled himself up, sitting on the ground. “Rey?”

In shock, she stumbled back. The weight of what she had considered came crashing down on her. Was she really going to kill herself on a thought, something Jedis trained for years to control. A thought that was almost certainly not her own? She rushed to him, placing her hands on his chest. She felt it to up and down for a moment before kissing him gently and quickly, as if to demonstrate her control. 

“Rey, what-where are you? What happened?” He sputtered through a cough. His dark robes stood in stark contrast against the green floor. “Did, did we win?”

She wanted to cry or shake or lose control. She hated seeing him like this: lost, confused, helpless. “Yes, yes we did. And you’re home, Ben, you’re home.” Through the relief in his eyes, her’s hardened. “What can you remember?”

Ben looked around what, for him, was the med bay. “I remember the fight, I remember dying, and I remember being with you, I think.” He furrowed his brow, recalling memories. “I remember you talking to me, I remember you-” He stopped. “That’s all.”

Rey held her hands over her face, he was a bad liar. “Ben, I’m so sorry.”

As if perplexed, Ben furrowed his brows. “Why?”

“Because something in me, I know you felt it, wanted me to hurt you. I don’t think it was truly me, I would never do such a thing, but it took over me, and I stopped, but I still  _ felt  _ it. And for that I am sorry.”

He, oddly, seemed more perplexed at this answer. “Rey, that wasn’t you.” She raised her brow, confused. “That was my thought. 

“I am far from a perfect man, but I swear my intentions were true. Rey, I do not wish to hurt you, but I do wish to be with you. I am sometimes… overcome by that. It was something taught to me what I was young and under the advisory of Snoke. In all the things I have done, that was and will never be one of them. And it does pain me to tell you this, Rey, but I cannot, with a good conscience, let you believe those thoughts were wholly your own.”

Astounded, Rey recoiled from his touch, but Ben did not look surprised. Still sitting, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I have fought with you, yes, but you know I have never truly intended to kill you, and I have never wanted to hurt you. And I have never hurt anyone in this way, although I can tell you don’t believe me. Just consider it, Rey.”

And suddenly she was alone again. 

***

He awoke again two days later, alone this time. He stood up, his pain subsiding but the rush of blood out of his head made him grasp at the bed as he fell. Suddenly on his knees, he remembered what had happened. He didn’t cry or thrash or even get angry, he just was saddened. He let the deep regret seep into him, his remorse pushing him to the ground. And so he sat, feeling tired and empty, wishing he was with Rey.

He let his mind wander, thinking of her kiss, the way she dragged her fingers up his arm, the way she moved when she fought with him, the way his name, both Ben and Kylo Ren, moved on her lips. This was the woman he longed to rule the galaxy with, the woman he longed to be with, and again he had picked the wrong path.

He gently dragged him hand in the same path hers had taken a day earlier and shivered. He was trained this way, but they were still undoubtedly his thoughts. The thoughts for Rey to kiss him, to touch him, to  _ hurt  _ him. He knew she misunderstood what he had been trying to say, yet he felt no need to correct her. 

He finally got himself to stand up, disrobing from his black hospital gown and into an all back ensemble with a blood red belt juxtaposed across his center, highlighting where he had been stabbed only days prior. He donned his cloak and slipped out of the med bay.

As he walked through the forest, he ducked his head. Anything seeing him would be very bad; he knew his existence was classified and confidential. His stature and outfit made him stick out, so any effort to blend in was appreciated. 

When he got deep enough into the forest, he sat on the cool foliage. He let the ground mold underneath him, the damp earth making a place for him to sit. 

He sat, thinking. He should leave this place, but it would be hard to find a place he could hide. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was hardly an inconspicuous face. But he could not stay here, Rey was terrified of him, he was terrified of himself. And so he was stuck. He threw pebbles at trees so hard they stayed in them, he uprooted small trees with the force and replanted them inches away from their starting point. He cried. He took off his robe, sitting in a black vest and black pants with his red belt. He braided a strand of his hair using the force.

As he lay in the forest, he felt a sensation up and down his spine. As if being watched, he straightened his posture and became alert. He had no saber, no blaster, he was alone. Suddenly, he saw flashes. It was of a light, bright and white, coming like an arrow through his chest, almost pulling him forward and to his feet. As quickly as the vision had come, it faded, but the pull was still in his chest. And he felt cool lines on his skin, swirling under his clothes. He pulled off his belt and lifted up the shirt that was tucked underneath it. There were words scrawled on his torso, faint and black, reading coordinates. Somehow he knew Rey was writing this on her own skin, maybe as a reminder, maybe as a message, maybe as directions.

***

He quickly emptied the med ship by a few waves on the hand and the simple power of suggestion. He punched in the coordinated and began to fly. 

The journey was short, about an hour, but the time was excruciating. He redressed himself in his cloak and belt, but ended up scrapping the outfit for a simpler pair of deep maroon pants and black tank top. He toyed with the idea of a cloak, but it felt too formal, too conspicuous. 

As he approached the small moon on a water system, he began to worry that the words were not meant for him, or that they weren’t from Rey. After all, he had never heard of the force being able to communicate messages written on skin. Then again, the dichotomy they had was also unprecedented. 

As he landed the ship, he saw her almost instantly. She sat on a cliff, a clear waterfall picking up the red pigments in the dirt, making the water look like a river of blood.

She looked stoic, her legs in the water, her pants pushed up just above her knees. She was waiting.

As the ship landed, she turned, but did not move. Ben tentatively stepped out of the ship, looking at her. Again, she stayed still. She was making it clear that he had to come to her, not the other way around.

When he arrived, he gently sat down beside her. He hesitated to say something, seeing what she needed to say, giving her the conversational right of way. After a moment, however, it was clear he was also starting the conversation as well. 

“Rey, I’m sorry,” He offered, pushing his hair back, fiddling with the braid he had in. 

“Please,” Her eyes were watering, but she didn’t wipe away the tears as they pooled and rolled down her face. “I’ve heard that enough from you. I just need to know what’s going on. Why did you kill so many people, why won’t you hurt me? Why me?”

“Rey, I-” He tried to find the words, but as he did her lips came crashing into his. This kiss was different, this one wasn’t restrained, it was of frustration and a breaking. It was everything she felt and had felt. Her hatred, her sympathy, her passion. He pulled her in, deepening the kiss. For him, the kiss was his answer.

Her hands traced around his body as he moved the kisses to her neck. She intertwined one hand in his hair and placed one on his inner thigh. As he sucked and bit marks into her skin, she pulled at his hair and tightened her grip on his leg. 

He pulled away with a gasp. “Rey, what do you want?” The question was sincere, he just wanted her to be comfortable. She rested her head against his. 

“I’ll tell you when to stop, as long as you’ll do the same?” She posed the statement like a question. Ben simply nodded.

He reconnected them again, this time with care and ease. They moved together perfectly, like they could predict their next move. It was like their battles, in synch, perfect, choreographed. She let him push her on her back, the shallow water lapping against her body, half submerged. He placed a leg between her thighs, and moved his knee to where her legs met. As they kissed, she moved ever so slightly closer until she was flush against his leg.

She took off his shirt, running her hands down his scarred body. There was still an indent where his own lightsaber pierced his skin. He shuddered as she grazed her fingers over it, testing. 

He suddenly picked her up so she sat on one of his legs. He held her gently as she rocked her hips against his leg. He quickly discarded his pants so it was thin fabric on skin. He gently pushed aside her clothing, letting her touch him directly. She worked to untangle her whole body from her cloth confines. 

He sat in just his underwear, she was undressed. He moved his hand up and down her side, occasionally letting the edge of his finger graze her breasts. Whenever he did, she pushed out her chest ever so slightly. After a moment of fumbling he realized what she meant, and cupped her, gently running his thumb in soft, small circles on her nipples, making them hard. 

This was the first time he had ever felt so vulnerable. He was trusting her, and it seemed, after everything, she trusted him. He moved her to sit in the middle of his lap, now rolling her hips against his own. He wanted to say something, but the words got lost in his throat. 

She lifted herself up for a moment only to come back down with him inside her. He nipped at her neck as she rode him. It was not what he had expected this moment to be like. He was sitting in the water, holding the woman he had fought against so long, saying a name he never thought he would ever reclaim. 

She finished first, him steadily after. And for a moment they just lay like that, the river washing away their sweat and fears. 

“I want to stay like this forever,” Ben hummed after a silence, tracing figure eights on her palm. 

“But we can’t. I took you here to tell you I plan to continue fighting alongside the resistance. I cannot vouch for you, but I know it would be incredibly difficult for me to go from where you were a week ago to where you are today without a little transgalactic skepticism.”

“I don’t care. I’ll fight alongside you until it finally kills me for good.”

“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rapidly just turning into porn. I'll get back on track next chapter.

Rey sighed and began to pack up their stuff and put it into a ship. She took off before Ben, telling him to stay behind until they were able to find a good place for him. Before she took off, she watched Ben sit by the water with his head in his hands. She felt his remorse, but she also felt that pull, like that tunnel deep into the waters, she felt a dark pulling him down, but he, like she always was, fought it. He was fighting for her.

***

After him and Rey separated, it felt as though their bond was even closer. Every time they thought about each other, the other one felt it. Ben often thought about her smile, the way she fought, the way she spoke to him, the way they touched over the fire. She thought about his shoulders and the way his hair barely grazed them, the way his voice softened when she asked something of him, they way he asked for her hand in Snoke’s throne room.

These thoughts often faded, but one moment, when Rey was thinking about him, her memory suddenly flared into what must have been a memory. She was looking down her saber at Ben, or rather Kylo Ren. His face so clear, but it was a memory the two did not share. He could tell Rey was trying to suppress the thought, but it danced in both of their minds’. 

They moved in a plain white field, the light grasses going up to their ankles. Their entrancing dance swayed back and forth as they waited to lunge. Finally, Rey made a quick move towards him, and their lightsabers collided with a flash of deep orange light. They cracked together as they swung at each other. Rey moved around him gracefully and he fought with power. Ben also felt something else beneath this battle that never was- tension. The kind that the sabers cut through as they swung, the kind that felt heavy and hot all over you, the kind that makes you want to destroy the person causing the tension, in every meaning of the word. 

Somewhere during the skirmish, Rey fell to the ground, fighting on her back. With one hand, she fought, and with the other, she pushed at the man on top of her. He did not budge, but she kept her hand pushing on his chest. 

“Please,” He heard himself sputter out through the clash of lightsabers and panting of their bodies being pushed to the edge of physical exertion. “Let me take your hand. Let this end, Rey, please.”

“I will never submit to you. I refuse to kneel before you.” Rey was trying to squirm back to avoid his onslaught, but Kylo grabbed her shoulder. Suddenly, she knocked the saber from his hand, grabbing its hilt as it fell. “You will take my hand, Kylo Ren.” A sneer passed his lips as she placed the saber ever closer to his neck. “I will kill you.”

And with a flash of light, the saber was cast aside and the two bodies collided. Her criss crossed robes fell open with ease, and she roughly guided his hand to her breast. He parted his lips in the kiss and their tongues met. He roughly grabbed at her chest before releasing her breast and just working at her nipples with his hand. Both the Rey in the image and the real Rey let out a small gasp. Ben suddenly felt guilty at being able to see her intimate thoughts, but as much as they both resisted the connection, it stayed in both their heads.

He was rough with her, but she didn’t seem to mind. She left marks on the skin she could reach while he kissed her breasts like his life depended on it. And suddenly, she said something that made the scene that Ben was admittedly enjoying come crashing down, “Kylo”.

So that’s who she wanted. The scene continued, but Ben was able to snap himself out of it. He was angry. The kind of angry he was at Snoke, at Palpatine, but this time it was at the woman he loved. He would never lay a finger on her, but he knew how to make her hurt in other ways.

And so he connected with her again. The scene was over, but Rey was still thinking about him, could still read his thoughts. So he pictured a woman, one that looked enough like Rey to make what he was about to do bearable, but different enough to be distinguishable. He pictured himself doing what he wanted Rey to do. He imagined the woman on top of him, sucking bruises into his bare chest, pinning him arms down, and most importantly gasping ‘Ben’ into his ears. 

Rey was uncomfortable, he could feel it. But he could also feel that she knew something was up with the image, because the woman he was with kept morphing back into Rey, whether it be in subtle things like her distinctive brown eyes, or more obvious things like her nose or hair would snap in and out of the nameless woman and into her. She could tell it was all a rouse. 

And so he stopped, the image fading from his mind as quickly as he forced it. Their connection was lost, but not before he felt a spark of confusion and anger in her. He had made a mistake.

***

Rey thought her imagining was what made Ben so angry. She thought the retaliation was in an effort to show that she was being invasive by thinking of such things. She let herself sleep the rest of the day, but her dreams were permeated by her newfound lover’s face.

When she awoke, Ben was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed, head tilted toward the sky. When she roused, he stirred as well, looking to her in what could only be described as shame. 

“I’m sorry,” They said in unison. Ben pulled his hand down his face in frustration; Rey shook her head in shame. 

Ben was the first one to break the silence. “Do you really still want to be with Kylo Ren?”

Bewildered by the question, Rey cocked her head to the side. “What? Why would you think that?”

“When you were picturing me, you said ‘Kylo’, not Ben. Why?” And she saw behind his anger was fear. He tried so hard to distance himself from that man who he once was, he didn’t want to be him any more.

“Ben, I’m sorry,” She started. “You know I don’t see you two as one and the same, that’s why I trust you. We have both made mistakes, some worse than others, but I am forgiving you, and I’m sorry I made that slip up.”

Ben cracked his knuckles and sighed. “Okay, and I’m sorry for overreacting, that wasn’t fair of me either. I was just scared.”

Rey gave a half hearted smile. “You don’t need to be.” After a beat of silence, she looked at him. “You aren’t here, are you?” 

He laughed. “No, I’m still on D’Lanakh. The force connection brought me here in the middle of the night while you were asleep. I just waited for you to wake up. You need to rest, after all.”

“How long will you stay?” She knew it was a question he couldn’t answer, but she asked it nonetheless. 

“I don’t know. But, before I go, can I kiss you?”

The question was so innocent, so pure, that Rey couldn’t help but burst into a grin. She got out of her bed and knelt by Ben and gently kissed his forehead. Ben smiled, and ran his fingers through her hair, connecting them again by placing a kiss on her lips, this one a bit rougher. She smiled and accepted the kiss, leaning forward and adjusting until she was on his lap. She gently parted her lips, allowing him in. He happily obliged, slipping his tongue in her mouth. 

As they kissed, he wandered his hand down onto her. He rubbed small circles on her clit over her pants, and she quickly began to melt on him. He gently pulled down her pants and rubbed at her entrance until his fingers naturally moved into her. He crooked them up as he fucked her, and she bit into his shoulder to stay quiet. “Ben, please!” 

The encouragement made him move faster, and he put his other hand on her clit again, moving in ruthless circles. He had never done anything like this before that night with her, but her moans of encouragement made him proud of himself. 

Fuck me. He heard it in his head, her pleading for him to enter her and fuck her senseless, but he didn’t. He slowed his motions, bringing her to the edge but not over it. “You aren’t allowed to finish until I say,” he commanded. He was overcome by everything that his sense of nervousness was gone. She bucked into his hand as a response. 

After a short while of this, he placed her down on the ground, trailing kisses down her stomach to her clit, kissing it gently. She wiggled her hips in a desperate attempt to get more friction. Ben, please. He carefully parted her and began to lick at her. What started out as gentle turned to an onslaught of sucking, kissing, and licking. He would enter her with his tongue, then suck at her clit until she was almost there, then kiss at the tender flesh of her inner thigh. Ben, please let me cum, he heard in his head. And again, something overtook him. “Beg.”

And instantly she was a mess. “Please, oh fuck please let me. I’ve been so good for you. I’ll do anything for you, you’re so good, please.” Ben said nothing, but slipped two of his fingers in her. She gasped, letting out a noise that made his libido shoot through the roof. He had to use his restraint to not immediately fuck her then and there. She had to earn it. 

“You’re so beautiful, Rey,” he started. He wanted to make sure she knew how wonderful she looked like this, a puddle of gasps and pleas on the floor. “What do you want, my dear?”

“I want you to fuck me, I want you in my mouth, I want to tell me what to do.”

“You’re so demanding, sweetheart. How about this, I fuck you until you’re almost there, and then stop until we can start the whole thing again?”

Rey whimpered, nodding her head aggressively. She was still scared of this new power he had, but she was also excited by it. 

Without looking like he was in too much of a rush, he took off his shoes, belt, and pants. He entered her, starting slow then moving faster and faster. Admittedly, it was sloppy, but she didn’t seem to care. It ended quicker than he meant it to, but to be fair she looked so beautiful and he felt so much that he forgot what his plan was. He finished on her stomach and finger fucked her until she came on him. 

And suddenly he was gone, and she was alone again.


End file.
